vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Forum:Albert Einstein: Ein Wissenschaftler ist eine Mimose, wenn er…….
Ein Wissenschaftler ist eine Mimose, wenn er selbst einen Fehler gemacht hat, und ein brüllender Löwe, wenn er bei anderen einen Fehler entdeckt. Albert Einstein nun denn, meine meinung zum thema wissenschaft und plagiate möchte ich mal so kurz und knapp wie möglich darstellen und in fragen mal zu diskussion stellen. um was geht’s bei der plattform vp? plagiate finden und öffentlich machen? personen bloss stellen? personliche Existenzen vernichten? fakten schaffen – dokumentation? rache an denen die plagiieren? frust ablassen weil die plagiierer erfolg haben? ausdrucksweise in foren die kriegsvokabular suggerieren? gerechtigkeit für alle? eigene karriere durch vp forcieren? presse und vp? bei vp geht’s nur um fakten und nicht um bla bla für irgendwelche oberflächlichen „beschreibungen“ von personen die auf vp arbeiten? also wenn ich es einigermassen verstanden habe als nicht-akademiker, geht’s wohl den wissenschaftlern auf vp darum, dass nicht per copy und paste irgendwelche wissenschaftliche arbeiten zusammengeschustert werden, sondern dass neues entstehen soll durch eine wissenschaftliche arbeit – welche wiederum zu neuen erkenntnissen in der wissenschaft führen kann? Ist dies aber nicht eine breites gesellschaftliches problem? es geht wohl nicht nur um wissenschaftliches arbeiten, wohl auch um ausbildung, bildung in der gesellschaft im allgemeinen, da ist der holzmechinker-lehrling genauso gefragt wie der quantenphysiker und oder was auch immer es nocht zu erforschen gibt. Vielleicht wäre es sinnvoll mal langsam innezuhalten und sich ein paar gedanken zu machen wie die arbeit auf vp ausschauen soll und welches eigentliche ziel denn vp hat? eine veröffentlichung im internet via vp ist eine weltweite – darüber sollten sich alle mal klar werden - und meiner meinung sollte man mit grosser vorsicht mit etwaigen personen die plagiiert haben sich immer vor augen halten welche verantwortung jeder hier auf vp hat. persönliche streitereien auf vp sind persönliche sachen und demzufolge sollten diese auch persönlich abgehandelt werden und zwar zwischen den personen in deren privaten umfeld und nicht durch öffentliches bla bla. HelpAutor 15:29, 22. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Bei mir war auch mal die Kommataste an der Tastatur kaputt. Not macht wirklich erfinderisch,- wissen Sie, was ich da getan habe? Einfach auf irgendeiner website ein Komma kopiert (Strg + c), und dann immer mit Strg + v eingefügt, wo es nötig war. Der ASCII-Code ist übrigens #44, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Peter Paul Rübe 88.16.177.64 16:20, 22. Aug. 2011 (UTC) : _____________________________________________________ : Bei HelpAutor scheint eher die Shift-Taste defekt zu sein. Copy&Paste scheint mir da nicht das rechte Werkzeug zu sein. Vielleicht funktioniert die Shift-Lock-Taste ja noch. Das wäre doch wesentlich komfortabler. Viel Glück (87.161.99.145 16:50, 22. Aug. 2011 (UTC)) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Die Shift-Taste ist nicht kaputt. Manchmal gibt es doch am Anfang eines Absatzes Großbuchstaben. Eher ein Wackelkontakt. Ich drehe die Tastatur ab und zu um, damit die Brösel rausfallen. Peter Paul Rübe 88.16.177.64 17:15, 22. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ @HelpAutor: Erstens: Don't drink and post. Zweitens: Der Fokus von VroniPlag ist recht eng gefasst und wird auf der Homepage gut erklärt. Wenn Sie anders oder breiter fokussierte Themen diskutieren wollen, sollten Sie besser ein eigenes Wiki aufmachen. Ist ganz einfach, das kann wirklich jeder. Drittens: Sicher haben hier einige das Ziel, dass weniger plagiiert wird. Die Dokumentation von Plagiaten (die ja unabhängig von der Betrugsabsicht auch inhaltliche Fehler darstellen) in wissenschaftlichen Publikationen erfüllt aber die zusätzliche Funktion, andere Wissenschaftler davon abzuhalten, aus den fehlerhaften Publikationen zu zitieren und damit die Fehler in ihre eigenen Publikationen zu tragen und somit weiter zu verbreiten. --87.139.137.52 17:24, 22. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Wer sich zu viel mit kleinen Dingen abgibt, wird gewöhnlich unfähig zu großen. Francois Duc de La Rochefoucauld Ausführungsbestimmungen sind Erklärungen zu den Erklärungen, mit denen man eine Erklärung erklärt. Abraham Lincoln HelpAutor 22:22, 22. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :: Ich mag das Zitat von Lincoln :) Und ich danke HelpAutor dafür, dass er ein bisschen weiter denkt. :: __ :: Wer in der Wissenschaft die kleinen Dinge vernachlässigt, ist definitiv dauerhaft unfähig zu großen. Ehrlichkeit und Wahrhaftigkeit zu Fakten, Quellen und Urheberschaften sind das, was die Wissenschaft zusammenhält, funktionsfähig macht und letztendlich ihren Charakter ausmacht: Nachvollziehbarkeit und die Akzeptanz veröffentlichten Wissens bis zum Beweis des Gegenteils. :: Jeder, der einen wissenschaftlichen Beitrag in Form von Arbeiten, Artikeln oder Dissertationen macht, muss sich den Konsequenzen daraus stellen, und eine davon ist nun mal die Überprüfung der getroffenenen Aussagen und der Methoden, mit deren Hilfe sie aufgestellt wurden. :: Liegt dem Missbrauch von Wissenschaft zumindest zum Teil auch ein gesellschaftliches Problem zu Grunde? Aber sicher! Nur, was will uns das sagen? Lasst uns keine Verkehrkontrollen mehr durchführen, denn die Leute sind auch woanders nachlässig und wir müssen die Wurzel anpacken, nicht das Symptom? Sicher nicht, denn nur beides führt zum Erfolg :: VroniPlag hat nicht nur einen Beitrag geleistet, auf das Problem aufmerksam zu machen, sondern mit dem Nachweis, dass es über den Einzelfall Guttenberg hinausgeht, auch verschiedene Diskussionen und handfeste Änderungen angestoßen - wie etwa den Beschluss einiger prominenter Studienstiftungen, in Zukunft bei Promotionsbetrug Stipendien zurückforderbar zu machen. :: Wir tun also beides, das Problem an sich in Angriff nehmen und andere dazu animieren, es mit den ihnen zu Gebote stehenden Mitteln zu beseitigen. :: Natürlich ist alles, was hier publiziert wird, international nachlesbar, so ist das Internet - ebenso, wie jede wissenschaftliche Veröffentlichung. Die Rhetorik mag sich manchmal kriegerisch anhören, aber wir werden ja auch mit entsprechenden Methoden von außen bearbeitet. Also sollte man da bitte beide Seiten sehen und auch den Frust, der sich anhäuft. Ich möchte gar nicht wissen, welche Worte hinter den Kulissen bei den Betroffenen und ihren Steigbügelhaltern (etwas anderes findet man leider kaum, nur die wenigsten scheinen über genug Anstand zu verfügen, sich zu distanzieren und Offenheit einzufordern) wirklich über uns fallen. Hier werden sie wenigstens öffentlich ausgesprochen. oft von Nicht-Wikianern, das nur am Rande als Punkt zum Nachdenken, inwieweit das Forum eine "Meinung von VroniPlag" überhaupt repräsentativ widerspiegeln kann. :: Ebenso öffentlich sind in einem Wiki auch die von Förmchendiebstahl bis hin zu ernsthaften Vorwürfen reichenden Auseinandersetzungen untereinander. Anstatt diese Auseinandersetzungen nur argwöhnisch und befremdet zu beobachten, sollte man sich einfach klar machen, dass sich hier Menschen zusammengefunden haben, die sich in der Regel überhaupt nicht kennen und dass es darum nun mal unvermeidlich solche Streitigkeiten gibt, wenn es ans Eingemachte (oder das, was man dafür hält) geht. Jedem ist ja freigestellt, das zu lesen oder nicht, so wie in einem Verein nicht jeder, neben dem zwei sich am Stammtisch streiten, zum Zuhören oder Mitmachen gezwungen ist. :: Ein Ausweichen ins Private ist hier schwer möglich. Denn dann müsste man, sobald man meint ein Problem, das alle im Wiki angehen könnte, nicht untereinander lösen zu können, alles neu aufrollen, alle ausgetauschten Argumente mit dem üblichen "so habe ich das nicht gesagt/gemeint" erneut vortragen und dann eine Lagerbildung in Kauf nehmen, die bei öffentlicher Diskussion so vielleicht nie aufgetreten wäre. :: Für mich ist da also alles im Grünen Bereich, solange man ausreichend Distanz wahrt und sich klarmacht, was hier im Zentrum steht: Plagiatsdokumentation. Eridanos 10:34, 25. Aug. 2011 (UTC)